The Exchange Program
by B. Wordsworth
Summary: Makoto Kinomoto is sent to New York to study at the prestigious Orange Star High School. But will she able to focus on her studies with the temptaion that is Trunks Briefs as her roomate? FIN sequel is called Something Called Serendipity
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ring dammit…ring, ring RING!"

Makoto Kimoto glared at the clock on the wall, irritated beyond words. 1:53 on a Friday afternoon in Mitusabi-san's Junior Chemistry Class, you'd probably be angry too. She just **had** to get the worst, bland teacher out of all the others.

"Kimoto Makoto, please report to the principle's office immediately. Kimoto Makoto."

The blaring announcement caused the undivided attention to fall on a shocked-looking brunette sitting in the back. Blinking, Makoto eased out of her chair and briskly strode out of the classroom.

"Thank God, I'm free. But I wonder what's wrong…" Makoto thought to herself, her pretty face creased with apprehension. "Maybe it was setting Himusabi-san's desk on fire" The brunette laughed at the thought, but was cut short as she heard a low yet feminine voice call behind her.

"In trouble again Koto?"

It was none other then her best friend, Haruka Tenou. She was the only other female in the whole school who was taller then she, 5'8 to be exact. With a slightly masculine figure, and short-cropped mane of tawny blonde hair, she could pass for a boy quite easily. They were best friends, and were almost always seen with each other. Partners in crime, they had a reputation for their mischievous and rebellious behavior.

"Eh…if I'm in trouble, I gotta feeling your in some deep shit too." Makoto replied with a grin.

Haruka laughed, shrugged, and fell into step with her companion. "They can't do shit to me, it's my senior year. So I'm **supposed** to be goofing off and playing pranks."

Pushing the blonde, Makoto whirled around, and looked up at the taller female with an oh so innocent look, halo practically shining above head.

"Whatever man, you're my "**niichan**" you're _supposed_ to be guiding me down the right path. I mean, corrupting an ANGEL like ME."

"Haha..RIGHT! We all know that you're a **bad** girl Koto. I saw the video." Haruka teased.

"Oh SHUT UP!"

The two friends shared a good laugh before parting their ways, each waving a farewell.

"Good luck man," Haruka shouted as she continued to stroll down the hallway.

"I think Mizuki-san will be needing that," Makoto called after, smirking as she heard her best friend's laugh down the hallway.

Making sure she was presentable, Makoto opened the door with a deft twist of the knob and stepped in. The door closed behind her with a semi-loud bang, gaining the undivided attention of everyone in the room.

The secretary, a middle-aged woman with graying hair and tiny rectangular glasses fastened to a beaded necklace around her neck, sat sorting through papers. As Mina approached, the woman glanced up and smiled, setting her papers down.

"Hello Makoto dear, you can go right in. And no worries, you aren't in any trouble at all." The elderly woman assured with a wink.

"Thanks Hyami-san." Makoto replied politely, before making her way towards the principles office.

Tapping on his door, Makoto poked her head in to see Mr. Mizuki sitting at his large oak table talking to someone on the phone. Looking up from a paper on his desk, he motioned for her to take a seat.

Taking a seat in one of the plush leather seats, Makoto began to fidget nervously. "Hyami-san said there was nothing to stress about. Get yourself together girl." She scanned the room, photos and plaques lined the wooden walls. Neat and in order.

"Well Ms. Kimoto, I've been reviewing your grades…" Mr. Mizuki was saying, as he pulled out a file from his desk.

"You have improved drastically throughout your years. And we're proud of you. So we decided to give you an opportunity to go to New York on the student exchange program. All expenses paid."

Makoto stood there, stunned beyond words. It took a moment before the information was processed in her mind. Bursting out into a full smile, she leapt to her feet and shook his hand gratefully.

"Thank you so much!! It is such an honor. Seriously, you are like...just too cool Mizuki-san." Makoto blurted out feverishly.

The elderly man let out a hearty laugh and handed Makoto a packet of papers.

"You'll be going tomorrow. Go home and discuss it with your parents. If you can go, pack tonight and go to the airport tomorrow." Mr. Mizuki informed.

Makoto nodded and dashed out of the room.

"Can I go dad?! PLEASE!"

Makoto begged, hugging her father for dear life.

"Please, Mizuki-san said I have improved and i deserve this! It's for FREE! It'll be sucha great experience daddy!"

Laughing, Mr. Kimoto wrapped his arms around his child and nodded.

"I'll let you go, but you gotta call us every day. Buy some phone cards and such. Okay?"

Beaming, Makoto nodded and buried her face into her father's chest.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Yo! Slow the fuck down man, I don't have enough money to bail you out, again."

"I've had a bad day, got detention, and your bitching doesn't help any. And if I happen to get caught, and I rarely do. All you gotta say is my last name, and they'll just have to let me out. " Trunks replied with an arrogant little smirk, and right then, he was a dead ringer for his father.

As his black mustang pulled into the Newark Airport parking lot, a few bystanders fruitlessly tried to see who was driving the black blur. The two half-Saiyans hopped out of the car and dashed into the building, a familiar streak of smoke trailing behind them.

They skid to a halt in front of the Customer Service desk. Goten took a moment to straighten his clothes and smooth down his ruffled hair. Then he proceeded to tap the bell on the board, being the ever so courteous boy his mother had raised him to be.

The girl behind the counter hadn't responded to Goten's request for some attention, for she was too engrossed in her latest issue of "Teen Magazine." Trunks' patience gone, he cleared his throat and tapped the bell harder then he had realized for it shattered. That of course, caught her attention. She looked up and frowned, placing her magazine down.

"Whaddayah want?"

"We need you to page a Makoto Kimoto, please."

The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust and absently twisted a hank of her fake colored blonde hair around her finger.

"Listen," she spoke, chewing her gum with great emphasize "You just got here right? Go find her yourself."

Brows furrowing, Trunks took in a deep breath and curled his fists.

"Listen here lady, I've had a pretty shittie ass day. So just page the person or else." Trunks spoke with a lethal tone.

Her frown deepened and she turned back to her magazine, flipping it open to some page.

"Well too bad, cause I had a pretty bad day too."

His eye began to twitch.

"JUST PAGE MAKOTO KIMOTO DAMMIT!"

* * *

Standing in front of the entrance of the terminal, a rather tall brunette rocked back and forth on her hips, taking quick glances at her wristwatch every few minutes. Scowling, she pulled out a somewhat tattered piece of paper from one of the bags at her feet.

On the paper was some information on the family, well FAMILIES she was to be living with. Apparently, she was to live with the Son's and Briefs's family. The Son's were a quaint, homely family, consisting of two sons, a mother, and father. As for the Briefs' they seemed to be the exact opposite of the Son's. They were one of the richest and most prominent families of the United States. They created pretty much ever piece of technology throughout America.

Makoto nodded, rather impressed at such intelligence. "And I thought Ami was a genius."

"JUST PAGE MAKOTO KIMOTO DAMMIT!" a loud male voice roared, only to have a small nastily voice retort something back.

Grabbing her bags, she moved towards the squabbling voices. After a few steps, the voices lead her to the Customer Service desk. Two teenage boys were obviously arguing with the girl behind the counter, one of the boys slamming his fast down on the table.

One was dressed in a thick white sweater-material shirt with a half-circle neck, long-sleeved and the hem untucked from a pair of somewhat loose blue jeans. His hair was an ebony black color, shortest in the back and allowed slightly longer up top. It was longest in the very front, a few unruly spikes shooting up and off his forehead in a slightly flaring pattern. Under the unruly mane, were large, round eyes, black in color.

His companion wore, who seem rather chafed, wore a black muscle shirt tucked snugly into a belted pair of tight blue jeans. His lavender hair, sheered just above his ears and shaved beneath, fell down into his liquid blue eyes.

"Wow…" Makoto breathed, too shocked to say anything else. She continued to stare for a few moments, before she shook her head and stepped forward, fighting the redness from her cheeks.

"My name is Makoto Kimoto"

Trunks turned as he was about to spat something nasty to the obnoxious worker, and would have if he wasn't so stunned by the vision before him.

She was a definite eye-catcher, what with that full mane of auburn curls and those bright green eyes. She was very tall for a woman, with a set of mouthwateringly long legs tightly encased by a pair of hip-hugging blue-jeans. Her shirt was a sheer mesh olive green knit top with spaghetti straps, shimmering green rhinestones detailed across the chest. A grosgrain ribbon and bow wrapped below the bust, emphasizing her pleasantly large breasts.

Completely unaware of how intent he was staring at her, she stared at the floor for a few moments, kicking her heel, before looking up at Goten for some issitance.

Taking a hint, Goten nudged his gawking companion in the gut, who coughed and shook his head, then regained his too cool for words composure.

"Hello, I'm Goten Son and this," he paused and gestured towards the lavender haired male standing beside him, "is Trunks Briefs."

Flashing him a unsure smile, Makoto nodded respectfully and bent over to grab her luggage, only to have Goten come in and grab all three bags.

"OH! No no no, **we'll** be carrying your bags. Just follow us Makoto." Goten stated, grabbing all three of her bags as if they were nothing at all.

She blinked and shrugged, "With them muscles, I bet he feels like he's carrying air."

Goten placed her bags into the car's trunk, and opened the door, gesturing for her to sit. She laughed and slid in the back, murmuring a thank you. Goten hopped in the passangers seat and peered into the rear view mirror, smirking.

"Fasten up, this kid is a shittie ass driver." Goten said as he clicked his seatbelt on, making sure it was on tight.

Trunks rolled his eyes and turned his head, flashing the girl a charming smile.

"I'm not that bad a driver, Goten just isn't into living life on the edge." His stare lingered on the pretty Makoto before turning his stare to his dark haired friend.

"Which is quite a shocker, considering he's dating Raye Hino." Trunks finished, laughing uproarisly. Goten frowned and smacked his friend upside the head.

"Just drive dumbnut."

And with that, the lavender haired pretty boy grinned sadistically and hit the gas, propelling it from 0 to 150 in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**notes**; alright…whatcha people think? Eh..its just an idea. This chapter was pretty rushed cause I was s0o xcited to see how you guys would respond. I know, I've been slacking off in "The Dance" and I was on a pretty good updating streak. But writers block sucks like a dried out crack whore. :

a review would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**READ THiS**; I forgot to say in the first chapter. The first two or three chapters will be pretty bland, with a few hints of Mako/Trunks flirting. I'm just getting some basics in before I work in some heated scenes. Haha.

* * *

"Mom, we're home!" Goten called out as he walked into the house.

He was soon followed by the tall Makoto, giggling at something the smirking Trunks had said.

Placing the suitcases at the foot of the steps, Goten turned and rolled his eyes. "Them two been flirting the whole ride over"

"Bring the girl in here Goten!" he heard his mother request.

The trio of teens stepped into the living room just in time to see the remaining credits roll onto the extremely large widescreen television set.

Shutting off the TV all together, a somewhat youthful looking woman stood up and walked up to Makoto, hand out stretched.

"My name is Chichi Son, Goten's mother." Chichi informed cheerfully, a small smile on her face.

Chichi certainly looked nothing like a mother her age would. Her raven black hair was twisted up into a bun, not a grey hair in sight. Her skin was wrinkle free and she had a good figure, period. Makoto shook hands with her and returned with a small smile of her own.

"I'm greatful that you're willing to be my hosting family. I'll make sure to stay out of your hair, I promise to be no trouble at all."

At that Chichi laughed and shook her head, placing her curled fists onto her hips.

"Now you're a guest, feel free to watch the TV, make a snack, whatever. Really, we want to make you feel at home as possible." The dark-haired woman said as she led the brunette towards the couch.

"I trust Goten and Trunks were no trouble at all?" she inquired, looking at the boys with on eye-brow raised.

Laughing, Makoto nodded.

"They were no trouble at all, Chichi-san. Real gentlemen."

"How much they paying you?" a female voice intervened.

Everybody turned to the entrance, where a grinning aqua-haired woman stood, clad in a white scientist robe.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, Trunks's mother." She spoke before taking a sip of tea from her mug.

"I've read a lot about you. It's a great honor. My friend Ami raved about your book." Makoto noted.

Bulma laughed and took a seat, placing her mug on the table.

"Tell her I'm honored. Well I trust your flight was fine?" Bulma inquired, carefully pulling off the rubber gloves from each hand.

"Oh yes, the food sucked though." Makoto said with a laugh, massaging the back of her neck gently.

"You must be tired. Goten show her, her room." Chichi was saying, as she pushed her youngest son out the room and to her bags.

"It was nice meeting you Bulma-san." Makoto stated, rising from her seat and extending her hand.

"Likewise Makoto." Bulma replied, shaking the younger girl's hand.

"She seems nice." Chichi said, staring at Makoto's retreating form.

"Yeah," Bulma nodded in agreement, before turning to look at her son. She blinked when she Trunks no where in sight.

"Trunks likes her." Chichi said in a singsong voice, a small smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

"Its pretty big. We left it plain so you could hook it up with your stuff."

Goten twisted the knob, pushed it open and stepped aside, motioning for her to enter.

"Ladies first," Goten said with a little smile, bowing for more emphasize.

Merely giggling, Makoto stepped in and began to poke around the room.

"Holy…this is pretty big." He heard Makoto state from the walk in closet.

"Yeah, the Briefs's prefer things riced out like that. Well I'll leave you to unpack your stuff. The door near your closet leads to your personal bathroom. We'll be having dinner soon, so yeah." Goten told her, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Makoto tossed one of her suitcases onto the bed and began to unpack. She placed some of her cloths into the drawers. She smiled as she took view of the picture frames of her friends and family. Staring at it for a few moments, she shook her head and placed them onto the nightstand next to her bed.

"Bleh…I feel sticky and sweaty. It's time for a shower." Makoto said out loud with disgust. Grabbing some cloths, she tossed her towel over her shoulder and strolled over to her bathroom.

* * *

"Can I have seconds mom?" Gohan hollered as he finished off his plate.

Chichi shook her head somewhat wearily and began spooning some gravy onto the roast beef.

"Trunks, I think you should go get Makoto. Goten's already started eating, it'll take the jaws of life to get his attention." Bulma said as she placed a napkin onto her lap.

Nodding, Trunks wiped the remains of the soda from his lips and walked up stairs.

Completely forgetting to knock, Trunks opened her door and stepped in. His eyes flared to their limits and his cheeks lit up with a crisom pink. Makoto stood in front of her vanity, combing her auburn brown locks. Obviously she had just gotten out of the shower, because the only thing that managed to keep her somewhat decent was the towel wrapped precariously around her middle. Because of her height, the towel barely covered her little rump, and gave him a great view of her gorgeous legs.

Quickly turning, he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heel. He whistled and looked up at the ceiling, asking God why on earth was he doing this to him.

"Uhm…Makoto..it's..uhm..yeah. Dinner time. Yeah, dinner time." Trunks squeaked with great difficulty.

Blinking, Makoto turned and blushed, making a mad dash for the bathroom. He heard the shuffle of feet and something clattering onto the marble floor. He heard her curse and he smiled somewhat. He didn't feel as awkward as before.

After a few, she burst out of the bathroom wearing a simple white tank-top and a pair of pink and white plaid pajama bottoms. It was rather baggy and obviously to big for her, cause she rolled it up several times. To complete her outfit, a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers encased her dainty feet. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, tied together by apink double ball holder.

Biting his lower lip, Trunks tried to keep himself from outright laughing at her. He achieved his goal, for a few seconds that is. He burst out laughing and Makoto shot him a puzzling stare.

"What?" she questioned innocently.

"Nothing," he said with a sigh, tears practically brimming from his eyes.

She sauntered over to him until there was no distance separating them. She placed her hands on her hips and peered up at him, a look of determination across her pretty face.

"If its nothing, why are you laughing so hard." She spout, her fine eye brow raised with wonder.

Trunks sighed and smiled, leaning in so his forehead was pressed to hers.

"It's them bunny slippers, Makoto." He answered with a dark glint in his eyes.

Makoto sucked in some air and averted her gaze. She tried to fight it, she really did, but the redness pushed out onto her cheeks and she bit her lower lip.

With that reaction, Trunks grinned and leaned in even further, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Its dinner time. And with us, its survival of the fittest. So we better get going."

All the air seemed to escape Makoto's lungs and she felt his soft puffs of breath hit her ear and the nape of her neck.

Trunks lingered there, inhaling her scent, before releasing her and turning his heel. He strolled down the hallway and down the steps, hands in his pockets.

Makoto merely stared after him, before shaking her head and grabbing an extra baggy zipper up sweat shirt and pulled it on. She loved that sweatshirt, it was her brothers. It was warm and reached to about mid-thigh. She zippered it up and dashed down the stairs. She sure was hungry.

* * *

**notes**; well…that was interesting. Damn yo, I'm seriously losing my touch. I used to be able to write _good_ stories back in my heyday. shrugs I r the suckage.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

To all the **kind reviewers;**, I know her last name is Kino & that her parents died, but I just wanted to mix it up a bit. Hehe, thanks anyway it was nice that you wanted to help me out. :D

And to inform everyone, this is a **DBZ/SM/CCS** crossover. Her father is Fujita Kinomoto sorry, I have misspelled her last name the whole time and the mother is deceased, like in the series. Her brother is 18-year-old Touya and her sister is 13-year-old Sakura.

& finally, I'm sorry for the late update, 's been a real biznatch pops a paintball in em temples. Chyeaa bitch. Haha. Read on & enjoy :P

"Do you think she's worried about her first day?"

Seated at the table, the two mothers of the household sat, sipping some coffee and chatting about mundane things.

"Everyone's worried about the first day, but I'm sure she can face it.And with Trunks and Bra accompanying her, she should gain some level of respect." Chichi replied as she stood from her seat, placing three plates on the table, complete with eggs, ham, rice, and some hash browns.

Bulma had a good laugh and finished the remains of her drink, placing the mug into a near by sink.

"Or she'll gain the dirty look from every girl in the damn school. Five, four, three, two…" Bulma finished the countdown and pointed towards the kitchen entrance.

"One." And at that Goten, Gohan, and Trunks burst through the door and took a seat at the large kitchen table. They plopped their knapsacks at their feet and grabbed a fork and spoon.

"Good meal ma!" Gohan said before stuffing a whole steak into his mouth.

Bulma watched the three and blinked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Where's Bra, Trunks?"

Looking up, a piece of ham hanging from his lips, he quickly swallowed and answered, "She's "helping" Makoto with her outfit."

"I feel sorry for her man. She's like a Ginny pig." Goten added before popping a potato into his mouth.

"Well EXCUSE ME!" came Bra's voice and at that Goten winced. Gohan and Trunks laughed, punching the cowering boy slightly.

Bra proceeded to enter the kitchen, clad in a burgundy red skirt that came just above mid thigh and a skin-tight white tank-top. Her dainty feet were encased by simple white flip flops, her toes painted a deep burgundy to match her skirt.

"Where's Makoto?" her elder brother questioned rather eagerly, quickly straightening his hair and wiping his mouth of any remains from what he was eating. Bulma and Chichi took notice of this and shot each other a look, small smiles tugging at their lips.

Bra turned and blinked, before scowling and stomping out of the room.

Bra reentered with a triumphant grin on her face. Stepping aside, the aqua-haired beauty revealed a red-faced Makoto. Her shirt was a frilly peach-color, the sleeves tight until her elbows, where they flared out in a wide bell design. The wide V neckline plunged down nearly to her tummy, exposing two pleasantly large, cream-colored breasts. Her lower half was encased by a pair of hip-hugging light-blue jeans, a pair of white and light pink colored sneakers on her feet.

"You look beautiful Makoto." Bulma complimented with a smile.

Makoto nodded and murmured a thank you, her cheeks still somewhat red. She proceeded to grab a muffin on the kitchen table and took a seat next to Trunks.

"OH Makoto! I made a lot of food, I insist you have some." Chichi said, quickly grabbing a plate.

"I usually don't eat breakfast. I'm fine with a muffin, thank you. I'll have something when I get home." Makoto replied, carefully taking apart the top of her muffin and popping it into her mouth.

"Makoto! I just applied the shimmering raspberry ligloss, don't smudge it." Bra reprimanded, tossing her a napkin and a tube of the lip-gloss in her direction. Makoto caught it and blinked while Trunks laughed and placed a companionably arm around her neck.

"Don't mind Bra, she just can't **stand** when her make up goes to waste." Trunks murmured only to receive a hateful glare in his direction. Bra continued to shoot her brother daggers before turning to her mother with a smile.

"Will Jones is driving me to school today!" Bra squealed with a giggle, applying a few more layers of eyeliner. "I really think he's gonna ask me out mom."

Laughing, Bulma poured another cup of tea and poured some sugar and lemon juice in, before stirring it.

"I'm sure he will; just don't let your father know about it." Bulma warned, taking a sip of the concoction. She shook her head and added another teaspoon of sugar.

The aqua-haired teen let out an exasperated sigh and jumped from her seat at the sound of a honking horn. Beaming, she quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out the door yelling a farewell.

"AY! THAT REMINDS ME!" Goten yelped, devouring the rest of his meal. He quickly wiped his mouth and ran upstairs, a familiar streak following him. After brushing his teeth, he grabbed his bag and looked for his keys.

"I needa pick up Raye! Shit shit shit…she's gonna **kill** me." Goten whined as he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek and waved goodbye. Grabbing his lunch, he dashed out the door.

"I better get going too, I needa pick up Mina." Gohan stated with a sigh, he quickly grabbed his stuff and strolled out the door, tossing the keys in the air.

Chichi couldn't help but to laugh and turned to place a stare at the two remaining teens.

"You better get going, you don't wanna be late." Chichi was saying as she handed Makoto a bagged lunch.

"I'm not sure what you wanted so I packed a little bit of everything. Hope you enjoy."

Makoto nodded. "Thanks Chichi-san."

After murmuring there goodbyes, the two grabbed what they needed for the day and left.

So several moments later the two were walking leisurely down the sidewalk, Trunks's arm slung around Makoto's shoulders and his other holding his jacket, and their backpacks. The two were chatting away, having a good laugh and pretty much a good time.

"Your kidding right?" Makoto spat in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

Trunks laughed and pulled the brunette closer to him, nodding.

"No shit…this mob of girls chased me down during our homecoming. All screaming "I WANNA DANCE WITH YOU!"."

Makoto laughed and sighed contently, looking up at him.

"It's because you charm them silly. Your sucha **flirt**." Makoto murmured as she quickened her pace, swinging her hips distinctively.

Trunks grinned and stared at her rear for a few moments before running up to catch up with her. He hooked his arm around her neck and spun her around to face him. She stuck out her tongue and nudged him in the abdomen, and much to her surprise, he hadn't released her.

"I never told you have I? I've been training my whole entire life, a little nudge isn't gonna do anything." Trunks said, tugging up the front of his shirt for more emphasize.

She tried to avoid staring at it, she really did but her eyes finally fell down to his lower half and her cheeks burned painfully. Caramel bronze skin glinted in the light, stretched taut over slabs of the well-trained muscle in his perfectly flat and ridged belly. Trunks merely smirked at her reaction and smirked even wider as he noticed Makoto subconsciously lick her lips.

Trunks released the piece of fabric bunched up in his fist and let it fall back into place. This effectively hid Makoto's view, and allowed her to recover what small bit of wits she still somehow possessed. "_Thank God…I can _**breathe**_again_." Makoto thought to herself.

"So...we better get going or we're gonna be late." Trunks whispered voice soft and low. He smiled in satisfaction as her cheeks began to burn with the same passion as before.

Nodding rapidly, Makoto began walking once more, strides fast and large. She began to think of something, anything but Trunks Briefs. "_Imagine how bad Touya would kill me_." She smiled at the thought. God did she miss her brother. He was the typical overly protective older brother that would leave a party early just to watch your play. Or the kind that would sit in the rain with you on line for Boa Kwon tickets, no matter how much he hated her.

She gasped faintly as she felt a pair of arms worm their way around her middle and drew her body against a lean, muscled chest.

Trunks leaned in and murmured, "You just walked past the school."

Makoto just stood there numbly and allowed Trunks to drag her back to the school.

"Don't worry; we have all the rest of our classes together. You'll be fine. Meet me up at my locker at lunch." Trunks murmured as he handed her a paper with his locker number at it. He waved goodbye and ran down the hallway.

Makoto sighed and stared at his retreating form, before placing her hand on the knob and twisting it open. With a deep breath, she stepped in and handed her papers to the teacher.

Makoto looked around the big room. Around 30 or so occupied the room and they observed her silently. She began to feel nervous as their cold eyes seemed to bore holes into her. She hated being the center of attention. She was fine with being that chick in the back with her headphones, but as a new student the attention was inevitable. She heard whispering and looked in the direction that it came from. Two blonde haired girls whispered something before looking at Makoto and giggling.

She frowned a bit and wondered what the hell had that girl said. Her first day and she already had enemies.

"Well Ms. Kimoto, you can take a seat next to Minako Aino. Mina, could you raise your hand please?"

Her eyes scanned the vicinity and stopped as she saw a hand shoot up. Minako was one of those natural beauties. She had bright lemon colored hair fell long and heavily down to her calves, the top layers held up, pulled back and tied in place by a wide red bow. Her bangs fell into her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle like sapphires.

Makoto made her way and took a seat next to her, plopping her bag at her feet. The blonde-haired girl smiled warmly and extended her hand.

"You live with Gohan right?"

Shaking her hand, Makoto blinked with confusion. "Gohan Son? Yeah…how'd cha know?"

Minako giggled and tilted her head to the side. "He's my boyfriend; I suppose he never told you. Well I'm Minako; feel free to call me Mina."

Mentally slapping herself, Makoto rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Oh he did, I just…forgot. My bad."

Mina smiled and shrugged. "It's nothing. So how do you like America so far?"

"It's really different. Uhm Mina, do you happen to know who **they** are?" Makoto inquired, pointing her finger at the two girls who were murmuring something about her before.

She saw Mina's pretty face twist with disgust. Mina motioned for Makoto to lean in.

"That's Delilah Williams and Michelle Burke. They're the school bitches. Stay away from them, they _love_ to start shit." Mina warned.

Makoto nodded some. "_DUH LIE LUH, sounds like a porn star name_." Makoto thought.

"Well class, pull out…"

Finally the bell rang, signaling them of the beginning of their forty minute lunch break. Makoto made her way to Trunks's locker, and blinked as she saw five other girls standing in front of it. Sighing, Makoto decides to stand a few lockers down, away from the awaiting fan club.

Peering at the clock on the wall, rocks back and forth on her heels every few seconds. "_He's late, maybe that's the "cool" thing_." She thought when all of a sudden two strong arms wrap around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her slightly off the ground.

"God, I thought lunch would never come." He whispers in her ear, completely unaware what that was doing to her.

"You're late mister; I could be eating by now." Makoto replies, feebly kicking and twisting in his hold, trying to remove herself from his grasp.

He chuckles and releases her. "You don't know where I wanted to sit, so I'd shut up."

Makoto sticks out her tongue and kicks him. "I could find out, with them stalkers over there, I'm sure they'd know."

Trunks merely grins and wraps his arms around her as they make their way to lunch. "If that's so, then why didn't you?"

Silenced. He caught her, she had nothing to say. A few seconds elapsed, before he burst out laughing. "I win."

Makoto rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. "Oh shut it. I'm hungry, let's eat."

Trunks throws his arm around her shoulders and leads her out onto the quad. Goten waves and they take a seat at his table. Makoto blinks and looks at the girl next to him.

Trunks and Goten slap their hands in some weird handshake before Trunks takes his seat. Goten pops one of his mother's cupcakes into his mouth, frosting smearing his lips and chin. After swallowing the sweet pastry, he motions towards the girl next to him.

"This is my girlfriend, Raye. Raye, this is Makoto. The exchange student I told you about." He introduces them as Raye tosses him a napkin.

"It's nice to meet you Makoto. I hope you enjoy your stay. Oh and good luck with living with this imbecile." She murmurs, glaring at Trunks. Trunks laughs and pulls Makoto closer.

"Goten, handle your girlfriend."

Eyes flaring to their limits, Raye shoots up, cheeks red with her ire. "HANDLE ME!? HOW DARE— "Raye, chillout." Another voice intervenes. Makoto smiles, it's that girl from her first period class, Minako Aino.

"Hey Mako!" she greets with a bubbly smile. Behind her is Gohan, and she pulls him over and forces him to sit down, hopping onto his lap. He laughs and wraps his arm around her slender middle securely.

Makoto can't help but to smile as she observes her new found friends. They we're a lively bunch, squabbling and poking at each other, it was rather amusing. But their bonds were too strong to be broken, and it was obvious. She took a bite out of her sandwich and watched as the group burst out into talk and laughter, rambling about what happened throughout the day.

"So how's your first day Makoto?" Raye was asking as she put a questioning stare on the brunette. She shrugged a bit, swallowing her bite.

"The way you guys do your classes is different then Japan, other then that I'm fine."

Raye nodded, "Hope no one gave you any trouble." And at that, Makoto immediately glowered, dropping her sandwich into her paper bag.

Raye took notice and laughed a bit, "First day and they have the nerve to give you a hard time?" She shook her head a bit, and Mina poked her head in between the two.

"It was Delilah, she saw her **baby** hugging Makoto." Her voice laced with sarcasm, she rolled her eyes.

Makoto only blinked in confusion as the two Son brothers begin to crack on Trunks. The lavender haired teen sighed and placed his head on Makoto's shoulder.

"I'm not her baby, she needs to realize that." He mumbled in Makoto's shoulder. "I would rather deal with my father's wrath then date that hoe."

The group tittered with laughter and Gohan placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "She'll eventually get the drift…or you'll have a stalker until you die."

"Speaking of stalkers, she's coming." Mina muttered with a displeased look across her face. She turned and began to snack on her bowl of ramen.

A midriff wearing blonde with a legs a mile long comes into view, and she stops at their table. She plops herself onto Trunks lap and begins to play with his hair.

"Hi Trunkie," she greets with a fake high pitched voice. She giggles and swings her feet, whispering something into his ear. Everyone at the table goes back to their food, and tries to ignore the giggling brain-dead hoebag flirting with Trunks.

Scowling, Makoto shakes her head and turns away. "_Why should **I** care if some hoe is on him? He isn't **my** boyfriend to stress about._" She thought, but with each giggle, Makoto's eye began to twitch. "_Ignore it. Ignore it._"

Minako as well as Raye took notice of this and shot each other a worried glance.

"Oh this fits me perfectly!" Delilah exclaimed as she slipped on his black jean jacket.She throw her arms around him and pulled his head down to her chest. She shot Makoto a haughty little smirk, before returning her gaze back at Trunks.

"C'mon, let's go have some personal time." She murmured seductively.

"I'm really not interested and I have to show the new exchange student around." Trunks replied as he pushed the blonde bundle off his lap.

She blinked with confusion and glared at Makoto. "She has Goten and the other's, now c'mon!" She whined, grabbing him by the arm and feebly trying to pull him away.

Trunks frowned and shook his head, "Listen, I'm really busy right now and I would like my jacket back."

Delilah pouted and purposely tossed his jacket onto the table, pushing over a carton of milk, which then spilled onto Makoto's shirt. This caught the undivided attention of the entire quad and everyone became lethally quiet.

Makoto shot up from her seat and stared at her stained shirt and Delilah the whore.

She grinned and gave her a pained look, "Oh gosh, I'm so **sorry**. Didn't mean ta hitcha there." Two other midriff baring blondes with legs a mile long appear by her sides and giggle.

She glares for a few moments before turning her heel and running into the shadows under the giant willow trees. Trunks shoots up from his seat and yells, "Makoto!" before running after her.

"Later," the trio of females call before turning and sauntering away, cackling at their little joke.

"Her first day and she's had a taste of the bitch called Delilah." Raye spits out with a frown. Her hand clamps into a fist, and she glares at the retreating three. "Boy would I love to give them a dose of their own medicine…"

"Poor girl…" Minako murmurs as she stares at the two figures under the tree. "She's got it bad."

"Mako…"

Makoto's back was turned to him, and he heard her curse a few times.

"Mako" he called another time, and this time she turned, scrubbing away at the growing stain on her shirt.

"I'm seriously sorry about Delilah, Makoto. She's been after me since kindergarten…" Trunks trailed off with a disgusted scowl. "She just doesn't realize that I'm _really_ not interested."

Makoto nodded as she wiped off the growing stain on her shirt. After several moments, she sighed and tossed the napkin to a near by trash can. She hadn't looked at him the whole time, and it was killing to know what she was thinking.

Trunks slipped his arms around her frame and pulled her close, pressing his forehead against hers. She was forced to look at him and from her eyes, he could tell she was offended by Delilah, the blonde midriff baring whore with legs a mile long. He blinked a bit before doing a funny face. Makoto lasted about a minute before giggling somewhat, shaking her head.

Suddenly he grinned. "If we were Eskimo's we'd be kissing right now." He whispered with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Makoto smiles and gently rubs her nose against his. "That's cause you got a big ass nose Briefs." He laughed and pushed her.

His nose wrinkles and Trunks says, "That lip gloss Bra put on you makes you smell like raspberries." And all at once, his grin fades away and his expression is dead serious. And in the short span of time Makoto's known him, this emotion is unaccustomed to him.

"I wonder if you taste like raspberries too."

And with that Trunks dives foreword, smothering her lips with his. Her eyes flare open to their limits and she begins to push him away gently, to stunned to react. He took a step foreword into the darkness, and pushed her up against the tree. Their tongues intertwine as the kiss becomes deeper and more passionate. She runs her hands through his thick hair and pulls him even closer. Their lips stayed locked until the bell rang. Lunch was over.

The two separate slowly and hesitantly. They linger in each other's arms, not caring the penalties that would befall them for their tardiness.

"Mako…" Trunks whispered, as he hastily took off his black shirt, revealing a black under tank top. "You can wear my shirt…"

Makoto nodded slowly and took the garment. She leaned up and placed a peck onto his cheek before running back to the table to grab her bag.

He smiled some and cupped his cheek, before running back to the table to grab his books. The two smiled before running to make it to their next class.

All I request, is a **review**. Moochas grazzyass kids :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was several days after the first day of school and Makoto's transition, aside from Delilah, went rather smoothly. With her charming smile and easy going attitude, she had gained the respect and friendship of many. It was Friday night and she, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and their girlfriends were going to the local mall to watch a movie.

Her brow furrowed with confusion as she scanned her messy vanity for a hair-tie. She swiped a few photos, pens, and make up entities off the table and grinned with triumph. Combing a brush through her faintly curly locks, she pulled the mane into a high ponytail and tied it tightly.

She ran to her full length mirror and observed her choice of apparel. She wore a loose-fitted, long-sleeved sugar pink zipper up hoodie, zippered up right under her breasts. A white tube-top wrap that managed to cover her breasts and then some was underneath. With her favorite pair of hip hugging blue jeans and white and pink VANZ on her feet, she was set. Grabbing her cell phone, some money, and her keys she quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs.

As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw Goten and Trunks arm wrestling at the table, while Gohan sat between the two, watching intently. Trunks looked over and smiled, waving at her. "Hey Makoto," Stupid move, because he let down his guard and Goten dived in, slamming his best friend's hand onto the table.

"I WIN!" Goten states, throwing his hands in the air and making a V-shape with his middle and index finger. Victory.

Rolling his eyes, Trunks punched his companion in the ribs. "Mako distracted me! REMATCH!" He whined. Goten shook his head, "Your fault, don't let your guard down."

Trunks shrugged and turned to the refrigerator. "You pussy, you know you'll lose to me if we play again."

Gohan winced and shook his head, looking at his younger brother. "Don't shame the Son name, Goten! Play him again!"

Goten shook his head and plopped back down. "Alright, rematch Briefs."

Trunks grinned mischievously and took his seat, extending his arm onto the table. All the while, Makoto lingered at the door frame. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen counter, grabbing a muffin and carefully picking off the top.

"Didcha tell Mina and Raye to get ready at 5?" Makoto inquired as she popped another piece of double chocolate muffin into her mouth. With no respond, Makoto realized they were too engrossed in the game to reply to any questions.

She sighed with exasperation and whipped out her cell phone, flipping it open. She began to dial Mina's cellular number before she heard a knock at the door.

"That must be them." She mutters and runs towards the door. Whipping the door open, Mina and Raye stand at the door step. They exchange there hi's and hugs before walking to the kitchen.

"Baby!" Mina squeals before hopping onto Gohan's lap and smothering his lips with hers. Gohan merely lets out a sigh of contentment and sinks into the kiss.

The others let out a sigh and shake there head.

"GET A FRIGGEN ROOM MAN!" Trunks howls as he grabs his jacket.

Gohan pulls away and looks up at the younger boy. "Just like you and Makoto a few nights ago."

They blow out into a full out dis fight, cracking jokes on each other and poking fun. As they walked passed the family room, they heard Chichi Son voice.

"Where are you guys going?" Chichi calls, setting down her magazine.

"To watch a movie. It's just us, **all** of us have our cell phone's on. We should be home around 1 or 2." Goten replies, flashing his overly protective mother his cell phone.

Chichi nods and goes back to reading her magazine. "Have fun dear. Don't do anything stupid!" And with that, they holler their goodbyes and walk out the door.

* * *

The group of six entered the mall, a plethora of lights and noise hitting their ears. Each had their arms wrapped securely around their female counter part, assuring every guy that they were taken.

"Do you guys wanna eat first or watch the movie?" Makoto asked as Trunks pulled her closer to him.

"Eat" "Watch the movie."

Raye and Goten blinked and stared at Mina and Gohan.

"You guys wanna watch the movie first? You guys'll probably just make out!" Raye exclaimed with a frown. She crossed her arms across her chest as Gohan and Mina giggled quietly.

"I wanna eat though." Goten announced, stomping his foot stubbornly.

Gohan rolled his eyes and gave a weary look to his brother. "You **always** wanna eat."

"We can just split up." Trunks added in helpfully. "Just make sure you cells are on. Just hit each other up for when we leave, alright?"

The others agreed and went their separate ways. Goten and Raye went to join the long line at Applebee's while Gohan and Mina made their way to the movie theaters, already making out.

Trunks shook his head before turning to Makoto, "Where do you wanna go?"

Makoto smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the closest arcade.

* * *

"I cannot **believe** your making me do this," Trunks mumbles as he rolls his quarters into their respective slots. A small group of people surround them.

Makoto giggled gleefully and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I _adore_ this game. I used to play it non-stop in Japan." Makoto informed him happily, as they stepped onto the platform.

"**SELECT A SONG**" the speakers blare, catching any attention that wasn't already on the two. Makoto pounds the buttons and decides on Dj Doc – Bounce Wid Me.

"Ready to lose, Briefs" Makoto sneers with a confident grin. Trunks only shakes his head, a small smirk forming on his face.

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

"MANN! I'm seriously **owning** you kid!" Makoto breathes out, stomping down the sequence perfectly.

"Oh shut it! You've been doing this shit all your life, and I've been doing it for ten minutes." Trunks retorts, as he works on his 220th combo.

The two finish and wait for their grades. Both A's. As they step off the platform, the crowd around them cheers and a few "You guy's are sick!", "Nice job!" can be heard.

"You're good." Makoto murmurs clearly out of breath. She sighs as she slips off her sweater, revealing her bare abdomen and extremely visible cleavage. He cleans his throat, cheeks burning with a blush.

"Mako..your shirt..uhm…" He stammers, pointing at her heavily endowed chest. Giggling somewhat she fans herself.

"I'm hot Trunks."

Trunks grins and nods in agreement, licking his lips. "You **really** are,"

This receives him a good smack upside the head and he merely laughs. Her pace increases, obviously trying to escape from the lavender-haired boy.

"Oh you can't escape me!" Trunks exclaims just before she bursts out into full run, giggling the whole way. Trunks shakes his head with a smile, and chases after her.

The two chase each other throughout the crowded mall, running into the occasional bystander and knocking everything out of their hands.

Makoto just made it out of the mall when a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. She squeals with laughter and kicks about, trying to free herself from his grasp. As his finger danced up and down her bare tummy, she began to wiggle with more vigor.

"I give up! I give up!" The brunette cried and Trunks stopped immediately, spinning her around to face him. She laughs and buries her face into his chest, her laughter muffled.

Sighing contently, he kisses her forehead gently. They say nothing and continue to stay in each other's arms for a few moments, just before a Linkin Park ring tone pierces the air. Cursing, Trunks whips out his phone and pulls away from Makoto, giving her an apologetic look.

"wsup Goten?"

"Meet us at the Northern part of the cafeteria, right in front of the Ferris wheel."

"Alright, peaceeasy."

"Peaceeasy."

And at that Trunks flips his phone closed and turns to Makoto, extending his elbow.

"Shall we, Madame?"

She giggles at his melodramatic flirting and entwines her arm with his.

* * *

The group stood in circle before the spinning Ferris wheel, Gohan and Goten both holding piles of bags in their hands.

"What should we do now?" Mina questioned as she readjusted her bow, making sure not a hair out of place.

"We could go paintballing." Gohan answered with a grin. Paintballing, one of his favorite past times, aside from eating of course.

Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm **not** spending the rest of my Friday night running from your balls Gohan."

"You do that every night, Mina." Trunks joked, smiling wide and shameless.

At first she didn't get it, or understand why everyone was laughing so hard. But when Gohan quirked his eyebrows just right her cheeks sprouted into two bright spots of color.

"TRUNKS!" the blonde vixen cried out in embarrassment, covering his reddened face.

There was a gap of silence until an annoyingly familiar high pitched voice hit the air. The congregation erupted into groans and loud exclamations as the trio of midriff baring blondes with legs a mile long appeared out of no where. Makoto's lip curled in repulsion, her hands curling into small, tight fists.

"TRUNKIEE!" Delilah, the girl with the porn star name, squealed as she threw herself into the arms of Trunks.

"Err…Delilah…" Trunks grumbles as she begins to giggle and nibble at his ear.

"C'mon, ditch these losers. We could have some **real** fun." Delilah purrs seductively and thus causing Makoto's temper to rise to a dangerous high. Goten drops his bags and holds back Raye, who's more then ready to give that Delilah girl a piece of her mind and then some.

Trunks frowns a bit and drops the bundle of color-treated hair and fake blue eye contacts to the floor. "They aren't losers, they're my friends. And I really don't appreciate the fact you're disrespecting them like that."

This catches the undivided attention of every teenager within the vicinity. They all grow hushed and watch with great interests, waiting for Delilah's response.

Delilah hastily gets to her feet, her friends at her side for support. She huffs and glares at Makoto, face showing great distaste.

"We should go Dee," one of her friends says, sneering at the rather angry group. "It _reeks_ of low class nobodies around here."

Delilah nods and peers over at Makoto, smiling sickeningly sweet. "See you in school, sweetheart."

Gritting her teeth, Makoto marches towards the trio of females, who have their backs turned to her. Trunks intervenes, however, pinning the seething brunette in his arms and murmuring for her to calm down and not cause a scene.

"BUT—" Makoto protests.

"NO, it isn't worth it, Mako." Trunks reprimands, shaking his head.

Eyes narrowed, Makoto relaxed her muscles. "Fine…let me go."

He shoots her a skeptical look, one eye brow cocked up.

"Err…not just yet; your eye is still twitching."

She wiggles out of his grasp and places her hands around her mouth and hollers,

"It probably wouldn't smell so bad if you and your two cohorts wait correction co-**whores** would close your friggen legs for once in your damn life--" Makoto sneers and her lips curl into a sickeningly sweet smile, "SWEETHEART."

The three huff and cross their hands over their chests, noses upturned in the air. Several "ooo's" and "ouch's" are heard as they walk out of the mall with the little dignity they had left.

Makoto spins around, returning her attention back to the group. "Now what were we saying?"

With a shake of his head and a wide grin across his face, Trunks throws his arm around her shoulder and says,

"I'm liking you more and more everyday."

* * *

**notes** ; werd. Delilah got OWNT. noiiice. Short, but I updated faster. xp

Review kiddies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Moochooo sorry for the delayed update. A lot of things have been happening;

I was sick for quiet was being a bitchass mofo.

The pressures of college have gotten to my brother & I've been trying to help him.

Writers block

Plain ole procrastination. P

Oh & yes, Sakura as well as Touya will be appearing. Along with other characters from other anime. :D

* * *

_**10 and a half months later**_

Makoto shifted in the large king sized bed, her hand sliding across the vacant space beside her. Her eyes opened upon realizing she was alone. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the blankets pooled around her waist and she scanned the vicinity.

"Hey sleeping beauty," she heard a voice say. She placed her gaze upon Trunks, who stood at the doorway of his personal bathroom, clad in a pair of slightly worn green gi pants and a slightly dampened towel slung over his shoulder.

He walked over to her and they shared a quick morning kiss.

"Man…why didn't you wake me up dummy?" Makoto questioned in mid yawn, stretching slightly.

Pulling on a plain white t-shirt, he placed his towel on its rightful hook before replying, "You look so innocent while sleeping, and I **rarely **see _that_ emotion affiliated with you Mako-baby."

Huffing, she hurled a pillow in his direction, feebly trying to fight off the smile forming on her face.

"I'm **always** innocent, thank you very much!" said Makoto, arms crossed before her chest and nose upturned in the air. This received a very skeptical look and a mischievous smile from her boyfriend.

"You weren't so innocent last niighht…" Trunks whistled in a singsong voice, which got him another pillow hurled towards his head.

He laughed and slipped up behind his lovely girlfriend as she began to fix the bed sheets. The two lingered in the embrace, swaying slightly. Green-eyed Makoto broke the moment and grabbed some essentials before turning and placing a quick peck on Trunks's cheek while saying, "I'll be in the shower."

"Care if I join?" he inquired, eyebrows raised and a silly smile plastering his face.

."I would **_love_** too," her voice laced with sarcasm "but I actually want to take a shower."

He merely shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "Breakfast is ready, meet me down there."

"You got it babe." Came Makoto's response.

She took a quick shower and dried herself just as fast. Pulling on a white tank top and a pair of green&white plaid pajama bottoms, she shoved her feet into her favorite fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

While walking down the stairs, she could smell the aroma of Chichi's pancakes and fruits. With no surprise to her, Gohan and Goten were at the table, probably working on their fifth plate.

"Mornin Chichi-san." Makoto greeted with a slight wave, hopping onto Trunks's lap and propping her feet onto a near by chair.

"Good morning Mako-dear. How many pancakes would you like?" Chichi asked as she began to pile her plate high with the flapjacks, drizzling syrup on top.

"Oh that'll do, thank you. Anything I don't finish Goten or Gohan will finish it for me." Makoto explained as she took the plate.

"So what time is that festival thing today?"

"Eh, it started at 9 actually. It's gonna drag on until midnight. So we got plenty of time." Trunks replied as he fed her a piece of something off the table. Makoto happily gobbled it down just before Trunks placed a gentle kiss on her lips. A kiss that well knew its territory, one that left no doubt in anyone's mind to the fact that the two sharing the embrace hadn't already become intimately acquainted.

Bulma, who leaned against the doorframe of the entrance, looked over at Chichi, smiling faintly. Chichi nodded in agreement and turned back to her cooking.

The sound of doorbell caused the two Son offspring to drop their forks and run to the door.

At Minako's familiar squeal of "BABY" and Raye's roaring complaints, Chichi laughed and placed two extra plates at the table.

First in was the eldest Son child, Gohan, who had the bubbly Mina hugging one of his arms and rambling about how she got this new outfit that was just "too cute" for words.

They were soon followed by Raye, who was ranting and raving about something to the tall, muscular Goten Son. Not paying the least bit attention, he quickly took a seat and began to finish his breakfast. That of course, won him a painful smack upside the head.

"So early in the morning and Raye's PMSing rants are kicking in…" Trunks grumbled as he downed the rest of his orange juice.

"EXSCUSE ME! A woman has their rights to be angry at any bloody time they wish Trunks! DON'T PULL THAT—Makoto, who was still sitting on Trunks lap, held her hands in the air.

"Let's chillout. Just let it slide Raye, I mean it **is** Trunks."

Assuming a vastly pained expression, the sinfully attractive teen began to nuzzle at Makoto's neck, whimpering.

"You no wuv me…" he whispered in her ear. Now Makoto was a strong, independent woman and definitely a force **not** to be fucked with, but Trunks Briefs with his damned sexy looks and charms could breakdown the worst enemy's defenses. She sighed and shook her head, looking up at the ceiling helplessly.

"Why do I bother?" She groaned hopelessly as the rest of the congregation had a good laugh.

"Oh he gets it from his father Mako," Bulma quipped, patting the brunette's shoulders sympathetically.

"That conniving, good for nothing, piece of—

"SO!" Chichi cried out, cutting off Bulma from tearing Vegeta's person to shreds.

"Wanna tell me about this festival?" Chichi asked as she took a sip from the piping hot cup of tea.

"Well," Gohan started with a mouth full of pancake and fruit, "Instead of school, it's a chill day. They have booths and booths of food, games, and stuff to buy. You got rides and a water ride. Bands and singers come in and perform. It's for a fundraiser for the unfortunate people in the tsunami in Asia."

Nodding, Chichi poured in some lemon juice into her tea. "That sounds nice, you kids better have your phone's charged and on. If I call and no one picks up I'm gonna walk there myself and find you." Chichi warned, wagging her finger in the teen's faces.

They laughed; it was great to know she really cared.

"You know, we're gonna meet you up there." Bulma said to her son, which only caused his eyes to bulge out of his sockets.

"Why!? Come to _spy_ on me or something.." Trunks grumbled rather irritably.

The aqua haired scientist glared at her son for a few moments before returning her gaze back to the others.

"Your school invited your father and I to the event since **we** are funding it." Bulma stated, "Chichi-san is coming. We have nothing to do all day and it really seems like fun."

Muttering something foul under his breath, Trunks proceeded to down Makoto's juice in one gulp.

"This is really good," Mina stated as she carefully spooned a piece of syrup drenched pastry into her mouth.

"I definitely agree. You're a really good cook Mrs. Son." Raye added, chewing away at a strawberry.

Blushing, Chichi had a modest laugh, waving her hands in the air and cupping her face. "Oh _stop_! You're gonna make me blush."

Mina giggled at that and looked up at her. "Tis true Mrs. Son; you really are good at cooking."

Chichi smiled giddily and added another stack of pancakes onto the slender girls's plates. They groaned in protest, placing their hands on their flat bellies.

"As good as it is, we couldn't have another bite!" The two said in unison, pushing their plates towards her direction. Goten and Gohan quickly came in and ate the fluffy pastries as if it were nothing. Goten, who was in mid bite of the last pancake, blinked and looked at everyone who stared at him.

"Whhaa?" was all he could say.

His mother shook her head and groaned an "oi vey" before walking out of the room.

* * *

The group strolled leisurely down the sidewalks of Statan City, chatting away and feeling completely content with the world. They hurried down the school campus and onto the quad, where booths and the stage for the bands were already set up. It was buzzing with the sound of laughter and people chattering away. Packed like the hallways in school, the group of six struggled to get through the crowd together.

"Holy, I wasn't expecting this many people." Gohan said in astonishment, his arms securely around Mina's middle so he wouldn't lose her.

"Fuck it man! We can't stay together! We all just meet at the Ferris wheel when we get threw this!" Goten shouted as him and his raven haired counter part were torn away from the group.

Trunks and Gohan nodded and quickly found spaces in the throng, squeezing themselves, girlfriends included, through it.

Finally, they managed to reach the Ferris wheel, Goten and Raye already there. Mina let out a sigh of relief.

"That was hell! I **know** all those kids aren't from our school." Mina breathed out as she began to comb threw her slightly frizzy hair.

"I guess the kids in Ramapo came too. It's open to the public ya know." Raye informed as she leaned against a near by railing.

"Since that is done…whatcha guys wanna do?"

The group went silent and looked around, trying to find something to do. Mina's face lit up at the sight of the fun house.

"Let's do the fun house!" she cried out happily, hands clasped together.

"Yeah, it seems like fun and there's practically no line." Raye added, grabbing Goten's hand and making her way to the fun house.

The rest soon followed and stepped into the brightly colored room with blinking lights. They waved a goodbye and went in their separate directions.

* * *

"AHH!" Minako's high-pitched cry pierced threw the air as a ghastly, hideous looking mechanical monster popped out of the walls.

She threw herself into Gohan's strong arms and buried her face into his chest for safe refuge. Gohan merely grinned and wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend.

"Doesn't it look like Mrs. Harper?" Mina thought aloud as she scratched her chin a bit. Gohan chuckled and shook his head.

"Mina, you're bad." Gohan muttered as he studied the metal puppet. It really did look like Mrs. Harper.

Her usual innocent demeanor changed all together and she shot her beau a devil-may-care grin.

"Oh I know and you just **adore** that aspect about me, Mr. Son."

He shot her a clanging stare and just about to say something before his cell phone rang. Quickly pulling it out, he clicked over and said,

"Hey mom."

"Hey Gohan, meet us in front of the stage right now…oh and call your brother and tell him to do the same."

"Yeah mom, see you."

He clicked it shut and turned to Minako.

"We gotta meet em in front of the stage. Let's go."

* * *

"Goten!" a loud exclamation came within the walls of the "Bubble Room" as Raye toppled onto the cushiony floors of the room with Goten atop her.

"You're sucha klutz!" Raye snapped as she pushed off the raven-haired boy. Goten merely stared down at her with his "dumb-as-a-brick" expression and an eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

Face softening; she smiled, only…softer, more tender. She placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek causing him to blink and look at her completely lost.

"What was that for?"

"Just…for being you, Goten." Raye whispered. He continued to look confused before bursting into a full out smile and tackling her back down.

The two continued to play fight, rolling about and poking at each other's ticklish spots. Their laughter bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the hallway.

Goten's cell phone broke the fun and he scrambled to find it in his pockets.

"AHA!" he cried out victoriously before clicking the "send" button.

"wassup?"

"Hey Goten, we gotta go meet up in front of the stage, now. Mom needs us or something."

"oh…alright. Peace."

At that he shut it closed and turned to tell Raye. He blinked however when she saw her now where in sight.

He got up cautiously and assumed a fighting stance, ready to fight off any oncoming predators.

"Raye..Raye, we needa— Goten was quickly cut off as someone behind him hopped onto his back. He managed to maintain his balance and smiled at a familiar curtain of silky, ebony black hair covered his eyes.

"Nice one, baby." He complimented as he proceeded to carry her out of the door and down the hallway.

She grinned and nodded, nudging at his sides to go faster. "I know…now go faster."

Smirking, the youngest Son offspring peered up at his lovely girlfriend. "You asked for it."

He then began to levitate off the ground and increased his ki, flying down the corridors. All that was seen was a blur and a black banner of Raye's hair flaring behind them.

* * *

"Holy, your head looks as big as your ego." Makoto commented as she stared at his distorted reflection in the fun house mirror.

Trunks growled faintly at Makoto's remark before taking a crouching position and pouncing on her. She managed a small squeak before toppling over onto the cold, black floor. He began his assault on her neck, nipping and kissing at the tender flesh.

Being the ever ticklish girl she was, Makoto began to laugh hysterically, squirming and weakly pushing off her "attacker." Trunks was winning until Makoto hit his sensitive spot, that little spot under his ear. She nibbled at that spot and inwardly smirked as Trunks stopped completely and laid their motionless.

"Mako, you know what that does to me…" he mumbled, his breath slowing noticeably and his body pressed almost painfully against hers. Despite his warning of a sort, she continued to play on the lines of fire, _yearning_ to see how far she could go.

This continued for about five minutes until Trunks pulled away and demandingly ground his lips against hers. Moaning a little, Makoto's dainty hands slipped around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. And they explored the satiny recesses of the mouths they knew so well.

RING!

Trunks refused to part from his auburn-haired vixen, whipping out his phone, flipping it open and closing it shut. Locking her knee to his hip, she felt Trunks almost shiver at that. It was no question where this would go and it probably would have if Trunks's cell phone hadn't gone off again.

With a sore grunt, Trunks pulled away and flipped the phone open.

"What?!" he snapped to the other person on the phone, clearly irritated.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, don't take that tone with me!" Bulma scolded and at that Trunks rolled his eyes. "You and Makoto meet us in front of the stage right now. And I do mean right **now**, Trunks."

He let out a sigh and breathed out a "Fine mom, bye."

Flipping the phone closed, Trunks reluctantly rolled off Makoto and stood up.

"We gotta go meet up at the stage." He said as he extended his arm to aid his girlfriend to her feet.

She gratefully took it and smoothed out her hair and cloths, so she looked presentable. She was stopped however as she felt a pair of familiar hands slip around her tummy and poke at all her weak spots.

"TRUNKS! Stoppp! That tickles!" she squealed, jerking out of his grasp and running out of the room. He smirked while chasing after her, he did love a challenge.

* * *

**notes**; what a queer way to end a chapter. What a queer chapter.

Review kiddies ;P


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Notes**; tell me how I started the sequel to this story yet I haven't even finished this one yet? xP

* * *

The waiting parents stood in front of the elaborately decorated stage, the occasional worker passing by to ask if they wanted anything to eat or drink.

"Where the **hell** is the brat? I'm surrounded by these pathetic _humans_!" Vegeta spat, his last comment thankfully lost in the abyss of laughter and chatter.

"We're here because we were invited. Now stop whining and shut it!" Bulma yelled rather heatedly at her spouse. Vegeta growled and stepped up to the blue haired scientist, who in turn glared at him straight in the eye. The two were just about to go into a full out argument before the kids came into view.

"Hey mom, hey daddy." Bra greeted, placing a kiss on her father's raw-boned cheek. Vegeta grunted a bit and crossed his arms over his chest, shoulders slouching.

Bra blinked a bit and looked over at her mother, "What's wrong with daddy? He seems angrier then usual."

Bulma rolled her eyes and waved her hands in the air.

"He's being a sour puss cause he doesn't wanna be here. So I'll get to the point, we're going back stage and you guys can meet some of them artists you like."

Minako leapt up in the air and out of Gohan's hold. She ran up to Mrs. Briefs and began to ramble, "Is John Mayer there? 1tym? OH! That really hot lead singer from Maroon 5?"

Bulma held up her hands in the air and cried for mercy. "I don't know your generation's music all to well. Let's go back and see."

On their way up, an irritated Gohan wrapped his arm protectively around his girlfriend's slender middle.

-------

As they stepped backstage, Bra stopped in mid-step, eyes widening. The others followed her intent stare and all the females were just as lost for words. Trunks, Gohan, and Goten frowned at their reaction and pursed their lips in disgust at the sight before them.

A trio of boys, around seventeen or so, leaned against the opposing wall, were laughing and talking about something.

The one in the center was the tallest of them all, his deep brown hair cut short and tumbled messily into his sultry brown eyes, sparkling with mischief. He wore a soft yellow t-shirt with the words "freestyle" imprinted in the front in some type of graffiti writing. Hem untucked, it fell over a pair of loose fitting blue jeans that hung precariously off his slender hips. A yellow and red wrist-band encased his left wrist along with a yellow LIVESTRONG rubber bracelet.

His friend on the right was rather tall, somewhat slender and lanky. Skin pale, almost sickly looking, especially compared to the other two's peachy complexions. His short cropped mane, white-blonde in color was perfectly straight and fell wispily into his silver-blue eyes. His cloths consisted of a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans, quiet similar to his friends and a black t-shirt with "got sake?" across the front in white lettering.

And the final one was of finer built then the others and had tawny blonde hair, faintly curly at the tips and navy blue eyes. He wore a slightly tattered white button-up, short-sleeved shirt, the first two buttons carelessly left undone and the hem untucked from his khaki slacks. He looked oddly feminine in a way and features much softer then that of a males. But Bra shook it off, he was still great potential.

The group of teens had been practically gawking at the boys and the auburn-haired one in the center took notice. Bra blushed and shot him a flirtatious smile, batting her eyelashes. The attention of the two others was soon gained and their eyes nearly bugged out. All three boys burst out into a full out smile and ran towards their direction.

Bra stepped back in shock and looked over at Minako, who looked just as puzzled.

"MAKOTO!" the auburn haired one shouted, dashing towards Makoto and picking her up. Makoto laughed and threw her arms around the boy as he began to swing her around.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming, oniichan!?" a shocked Makoto exclaimed in a question, punching the boy in the shoulder.

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "I wasn't sure if I'd land a place near you. But man, talk about luck."

The slender, white haired male stepped in, arms wide open. "Makoto, I missed you!"

Makoto smiled even wider and pulled away from Touya's embrace, just to fall into another. "I missed you too, Yuki."

Another pair of arms encased Makoto from behind and at that she looked up to peer into a familiar pair of cobalt blue eyes. Her lips curled into a disgusted grimace and a wrinkle of her nose.

"Ew Haruka…go away." She joked, which one her a painful tug at her thick ponytail.

"Hey! That hurt dumbass!" Makoto whined as she kicked the feminine male in the shin. The two burst out into a full out wrestle, rolling about the floor trying to pin one down.

All the while, Trunks and the others watched completely confused beyond words. Trunks glowered and huffed, his hands curling into small fists. He didn't really like the idea of a group of guys hugging his girlfriend like that, let alone wrestling her down. That was **his** job.

"Uhh…Mako…would you like to introduce us to your friends?" Mina piped up.

Because Makoto stopped fighting in order to answer Mina's question, Haruka took advantage of that moment and flipped her off, then floored her.

"Can I say…OWNED!" Haruka bragged triumphantly as she pinned down the rather sore brunette.

Makoto kneed Haruka in the stomach, pushed her off, and pulled herself into a sitting position. She then proceeded to give her blonde-haired friend the finger and said, "That doesn't count, Mina was distracting me."

coughRIGHTcough Haruka coughed out and Makoto just glared at the whistling blonde a few moments before redirecting her attentions to the puzzled group.

She then gestured towards the auburn haired boy, "This is my older brother Touya, the one in the black shirt is Yukito, and that dumbass is Haruka." Makoto then leaned in and murmured, "Haruka really isn't that bad a person, she's usually very nice."

"She!?" Bra squeaked in surprise, speaking aloud everyone else's minds. Stomping on Bra's small appendage, Raye glared at her and whispered how rude it was to say that

Haruka chuckled some and waved his hands in the air. "It's quiet alright, I get that a lot." Bra giggled and cupped her blushing cheek, obviously embaressed.

"I'm sorry. I'm Bura, but you can call me Bra." The red-faced beauty introduced, extending her arm. Haruka took her small, white appendage into hers and shook it gently.

"Names Haruka."

The others quickly introduced themselves and exchanged basic get to know each other info. After that however, it became eerily silent. They all remained in awkward silence for a while, trying to find something to say.

Breaking the silence, Makoto swirled around to face her brother with a hopeful smile. "Is Sakura here too?"

Smiling, he nodded and ran off into the further corridors in the back stage. Trunks stepped up behind Makoto and propped his chin onto her shoulder, murmuring inquisitively,

"Who's Sakura?"

"My baby sister. I missed her so much." Makoto replied as she rested her head on his.

Touya reappeared with a short, petite girl next to him. She looked a lot like Makoto, with her shimmering emerald green eyes and honey colored locks. Two strands at the top of her head laid tamely about her heart-shaped face, the rest of her mane cropped short just above her neck. She wore an orange sleeveless shirt, the words "THS" etched across the front in white lettering. An orange pleat skirt that came just a little past mid-thigh encased her hips.

The young girl's face lit up with a 100-mega watt smile as she took view of Makoto.

"NIICHAN!" the girl cried as she ran and threw herself into Makoto's body, latching onto her middle. Makoto laughed and hugged the smaller girl.

"Damn Saku, look atcha! My little cherry blossom is one of those too good for you cheerleaders, ey?" Makoto teased and Sakura whined and pushed Makoto gently.

"Shut up niichan, I'm not like that. But aren't ya proud!? I made the team!" Sakura exclaimed as she leapt in the air, fists curled.

"Calm down Kura," Yuki murmured as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Everyone then laughed as Sakura stuck out her tongue the older boy rather immaturely. They all talked and rambled on, explaining what happened throughout the 10 and a half months Makoto's been gone and learning more about the friends who had been watching after their Makoto.

"So why are you guys here?" Bra asked, leaning in and smiling at Touya. He blushed under her attentions, flustered. Grinning at his reaction, Bra took his hand in hers and played with his fingers gently.

"Well?"

"Oh! Uhm...our band was invited to play at your festival. And Sakura's cheerleading team was invited to compete against yours as well." Touya explained. Bra nodded and murmured a "oh". She smiled and leaned in further and batted her lashes flirtatiously at the red-faced boy.

Trunks however turned away, pained. He hadn't realized the aspect of Makoto having to go back to Japan. He just didn't **want** to think about it. Ironic, wasn't it? His soul-mate just happened to live half way around the world. He couldn't honestly _ask_ Makoto to stay…could he? That would be selfish and wrong…but it just wasn't freaking fair. What about his happiness? What about their love? Trunks cringed at that and shook his head, gritting his teeth. _Think about it later_, he thought silently.

The sound of his name being called quickly knocked him out of his musings. He blinked and looked up to see everyone staring at him rather funnily.

"Trunks?" Makoto called once more, brow furrowing with concern.

"Wha? Oh…uhm, nothing. Just thinking." Trunks blurted out.

"That's never been one of your strong points anyway." Goten remarked jokingly, causing everyone else to laugh. Trunks expression changed to a bland, somewhat irritated one.

"Eh shut the fuck up Goten." Trunks grumbled rather sorely. As Makoto placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, Trunks's sour mood quickly changed into an elate one. The happiness was short lived for Touya grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled her out of the lavender haired boy's grasp.

"Oniichan! Be nice." Makoto whined as she pushed her brother farther away from Trunks. The others watched as the two siblings began to argue, Haruka and Yukito soon entering to stop the squabbling teens.

"Better watch it Trunks, looks like her brother is just as paranoid and worried as daddy." Bra whispered, frowning at the thought. Trunks nodded silently, face somber. He had nothing to fear, it wasn't as if Touya could hurt him. He **was** half Saiyan after all. But for some odd reason…he had the weirdest feeling that hurting Makoto would probably cost him his life. Not that he'd ever hurt Makoto though.

With a scowl painting his handsome face, Touya stepped up to Trunks and whispered in a lethal tone.

"I don't know shit about you…and I won't go assuming things. My sister has a keen interest in you and seems to trust you…" He paused for a moment, eyes scanning the half Saiyan up and down. Then he continued, his words only audible to Trunks alone. "…and if you break her trust, cheat on her or play her, you'll see me paying you a visit. She doesn't deserve that bullshit."

With that he spun around and strides back to his little ring of friends. Makoto quickly darted to Trunks's side, stare lingering at her older brother.

"I'm sorry…really. My brother is just paranoid and worried- Trunks silenced her with his finger to her lips. He shook his head a smiled faintly.

"He's just watching after you. Hell if I had a hot sister like you, I'd most likely be all up in her boyfriend's faces too." Trunks murmured, ignoring Bra's offended "HEY!" in the background.

Makoto giggled some and slipped her arms around his neck, embracing him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Niichan, come watch us rehearse!" Sakura pleaded, tugging at the older female's arm. She laughed and allowed Sakura to pull her behind the stage.

Trunks sighed happily and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heel. His eyes widened some as Touya motioned for him to follow.

"C'mon Trunks, you guys can come too." Touya invited as him and his two friends by his side walked after Sakura and Makoto.

The others followed, Trunks farthest in the back and lost in his thoughts.

Could their love withstand oceans?

Or would he have to break it off and ruin the only good relationship he's ever had?

* * *

**Notes**; once again…queer chapter.

Review kiddies. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yeah, FINALLY! The hopefully LONG AWAITED chapter 7 8. sexy ain't it? Tahah. As I promise Athena, out before Tuesday.

-

So days progressed and they slowly became weeks, which of course became months. And with a blink of an eye, Makoto's stay was coming to an end. Two thirty on a Friday morning and Trunks stared at his white ceiling, thinking of the slumbering girl curled around his frame.

'Time to decide, Briefs.' He silently thought to himself.

'Don't be a selfish prick; Makoto's welfare is at stake.'

'What about mine?'

'Well would you prefer being happy while she's unhappy?'

'She won't be unhappy with me.'

'True, but will she be **fully** happy?'

'And what's there to say she won't be fully happy with me?'

Grunting, Trunks pushed the bickering thoughts aside and peered down at Makoto. He smiled a bit; she always looked so innocent while sleeping. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and she stirred in turn, groaning a bit before snuggling into his hold and going back to sleep.

Releasing a sigh of belief, he reached over and pulled out a thin strip of paper. On it was a row of pictures, the type you do in those photo booths.

The filthy-rich teen squinted at the glossy paper, trying to see the images imprinted on them. After a moment, he tossed the photo back into his drawer and slammed it shut.

-

The two eldest females of the house were seated at the round table in the kitchen, clad in fuzzy slippers and warm robes. A familiar scene.

"Think Trunks'll be alright?" Chichi asked, absently stirring the large cup of tea placed before her.

Bulma didn't respond at first, sipping at her cup of tea and staring off into the distance. Placing her cup down, she slowly looked over to her long time best friend.

"In all the relationships Trunks has been in-"Which has been **a lot**." Chichi added.

"Yes, a lot. I haven't seen him this...happy."

Then Bulma sighs and shakes her head, rising from her seat and walking to the counter. She places her cup onto some sort of pedestal and taps in a few calculations into the side of it. Like magic, the cup fills up with tea, complete with some honey and lemon juice. Just how Bulma likes it.

"Trunks is just as stubborn as Vegeta." Chichi states with a frown, rising from her seat to refill her cup as well.

Bulma nods in agreement and gently lifts the cup from the pedestal, bringing it to her lips.

"Morning Bulma-san, Chichi-san."

The two turn to see Makoto standing at the table, clad in her infamous whitepink plaid pajamas, fuzzy pink bunny slippers, and Trunks's oversized hooded sweatshirt. Her face didn't hold it usual chipper, upbeat persona.

"Good morning Makoto." Chichi greets with a slight wave, tapping in her calculations for tea.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bulma asks, holding out a cup for her.

Makoto shakes her head with a sad smile, kicking at the ground. She stares at the ground, biting her lip with uneasiness, before tilting her head up to face the worried mothers' gazes.

"Bulma-san, Chichi-san…I just wanted to say…" Makoto trails off, voice uncharacteristically soft and quiet. Bulma remains unphased, gesturing her hand for her to continue. The auburn-haired girl suddenly smiles, shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

"Y-you guys are great…you guys remind me so much of my mother…"

Now Bulma wasn't the type to cry easily, she really wasn't. She's seen the world being annihilated along with her family, who were then restored. She's seen some of her best friends murdered before her very eyes. Hell, she's been married to Vegeta for fifty years. She definitely wasn't the type to cry easily. But as soon as those words fell from the young girl's lips, she cerulean blue eyes burn with tears.

"Oh Mako," was all Bulma managed to say before taking Makoto in her arms and hugging her tightly, eyes shut closed tightly. Makoto embraced the elder woman just as tightly. It was a beautiful scene it was, they looked like mother and daughter.

Chichi no later joined the moment, embracing the two females and fighting back a small sob. Now you could say they were just over emotional or being too "girly" but the bonds they had made through the few months were strong.

-

It was good to mid afternoon by now, around three or so, and it had begun to snow lightly. Trunks and Makoto spent their last together in the house, watching sappy Disney movies and pigging out on junk food, having a good old time. But now, the two were in the back patio of the household. The two love birds sat on one of the many metal patio benches covered with cushiony velvet covered pillows. Makoto was sitting somewhat sideways with both arms wrapped around his narrow waist and her head pillowed on the broad wall of his chest. Trunks's arms to rest lightly around her back, his chin resting on the top of her head. A large blue and white comforter was tucked about them loosely to hold in their body heat.

Both of their breaths were coming out in visible puffs as they stared blankly out into space. They enjoyed each other's presence and hadn't moved in quite sometime, fearing that they would break the moment. Makoto's green eyes suddenly narrowed at the sight of a small orange thing fluttering by. Without a word, she got up from her seat and shoved her dainty appendages into the fuzzy pink slippers at the floor.

"Mako…what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he picked up the fallen blanket on the floor and placed on the bench.

Makoto didn't reply and continued to follow the wavering thing, Trunks in toe.

"It's a butterfly! IN THE MIDDLE OF JANUARY!" she giggled and lunged foreword, hands ready to capture the small insect.

She landed on a pile on the floor, hands cupped ever so gently. As she parted her hands, she pouted to see no butterfly within its grasp.

Trunks laughed at the scene, it was so dammned cute. He quickly captured the butterfly and held it in servitude in his calloused hands. She got to her feet and neared him, leaning in and waiting for Trunks to show her it. His hands uncurled and the butterfly came fluttering out, flapping its wings a few times in front of Makoto before soaring back up into the sky.

Her green eyes followed it, enthralled. She giggled and began to twirl about, arms extended.

"I love the snow!" she said breathlessly, face upturned, arms outstretched and tongue out and ready to gobble up the cold powder.

Shaking his head, Trunks placed his hands under either sides under her arm and lifted her up, without the slightest whisper of difficulty. She gasped softly and burst into laughter once more as he began to spin her around up above him. They laughed and danced under the snow, not having a care for the world.

A few more twirls and Trunks fell backwards, Makoto securely in his arms. With his arms around her middle and her head on his chest, the two let out a few more laughs here and there before stopping with a sigh of contentment.

"That was great, hunnie…" Makoto said with a wide smile. Trunks could only nod, still out of breath. His lungs felt as if they were going to burst.

Makoto's hand slid up from his chest to curl around his neck and force him to look down at her. She stared at him, eyes sparkling beautifully and a smile tugging her lips. Her eyes sparkled and a few patches of the chilling white powder covered her brown locks.

Suddenly, Makoto leaned up and pressed her cold lips against his, tongue gently pushing through his lips. He was a bit shocked at first, eyes flaring wide and a faint squeak of surprise escaping his lips. She didn't care however, continuing to grind her lips against his, allowing her tongue to explore the recesses of his mouth that she knew all too well. The tables turned as Trunks suddenly pushed her over and pinned her down against the snow covered grass. He laxed her jar and deepened the kiss, hungry and unrepentant. She moaned at that, kissing back just as fiercely and pressed her lower abdomen against Trunks', rubbing them against each other.

And he suddenly stopped, jerking back and slowly crawling away from a very confused and lost Makoto. She blinked a few times, trying to regain her bearings and turned to Trunks.

"T-trunks, what's wrong?"

He tensed at her voice, cradling his head between his hands and trying to reason something out in his head.

"N-nothing, baby…" he murmured, voice gruff and husky with the remnants of the sensations he continued to feel. He couldn't function properly, so many emotions and feelings whirling through his head and lower half. Re-adjusting his pants for more…space, he let out a soft groan and continued to try and sort out his feelings.

"Trunks…what's wrong?"

"NOTHING!" he roared back furiously, whipping his around to face her and his teeth grit.

Makoto pulled back somewhat, eyes pained and watery. Maybe it was because it was their last day or maybe she was just being 'overly emotional' but she felt her eyes sting with tears and she quickly got to her feet. Her slippers forgotten, she ran barefoot back into the house, to grab a jacket and some shoes, then ran out of the house.

Trunks stared pained after her, confused beyond words on what to do. He continued to sit in the snow, legs and head to numb to feel anything. A sudden idea struck him, a bad one at that.

He stalked over to the kitchen and threw open the bottom cabinet, pulling out several bottles from within. Kicking it closed, he turned his heel and darted up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door noisily, the hinges surprisingly staying intact. Trunks promptly sat down hard in the center of his large room, carefully placing the bottles down. He grabbed one of them, untwisted the cap and downed half the bottle in one swig.

He grimaced a little at the fire that spread down his throat and into his belly. Didn't matter, at least it somewhat numbed out the pain in his chest.

Grabbing blindly behind him, he clutches onto the remote of his stereo. He presses power and commands it to switch from radio mode to CD mode. Skips to track 8, hits the repeat button, and presses the up arrow till the volume hits its max.

A soulful lullaby wafts through the air and the very depressed Saiyan prince finishes the bottle he had just started a few minutes ago. He grunts as he realizes the bottle is finished, tosses it into a near by trashcan and opens another.

-

Everyone was seated around the dinner table, quietly eating their supper. Makoto was still out somewhere and Trunks was still in his room. Suddenly, Vegeta threw his fork down and whipped to glare at his wife, scowl deepening.

"Tell that brat to shut the music off, woman! Or I will!"

Bulma frowned a bit, but held her tongue, not at all in the mood to argue with her husband. She made her way up the stairs and to his room, shoulders sagging with tire.

"Trunks, you-" Bulma stops at the sight of her slumbering son in the center of his room.

She crouches down and pries the bottle of Hennessey from his grasp. She looks around a bit more and notices the little cards surrounding him. The blue-haired scientist picks on of them up and stares at it. It's of him and Makoto, a candid shot of them hugging each other and laughing about something. Bulma smiled some and looked at the others; they were all pictures of them. All happy and full of smiles, the occasional one of a captured picture of them kissing.

Sighing, she gathers all the photos and places them in a neat stack near him. She straightens and ambles over to his stereo, lowering the volume just audible enough for him and only him to hear.

-

"…and I saw him drunk on the floor with pictures of him and Makoto surrounding him, while clinging to a bottle of Hennessy." Bulma finished with a sigh, looking down at the folded hands in her lap. Chichi shook her head and placed a hand sympathetically onto her shoulder.

"It's part of growing up…we can't protect them from everything forever." Chichi told and her blue-haired companion shot her a half grin, laughing slightly.

"You should start following your own advice, considering Goten couldn't choose his own close until he was 15."

Chichi huffed and crossed her hands over her chest, nose upturned.

"Oh stop using my own advice against me!" Chichi said with a laugh, an instant before Makoto fell through the door and into the living room. She was heaving slightly and her face was flushed, they supposed she had been running.

"He's upstairs in his room." Bulma informed softly. Makoto nodded before turning her heel and running up the stairs.

-

Makoto crept toward Trunks's room and was quiet surprised to see the door already ajar. As she was going to ease it open, she stopped as she heard a melody hit the air. Curious, brows puckered, she leaned in and strained to make out the words, the volume low.

"_You and me _

_We used to be together _

_Everyday together always_

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end…"_

Her eyes grew bright and glassy as she eased the door open and stepped into the room. She scanned the room; he was no where in sight.

"So when'd you get back?"

She spun around to where the voice was coming from. She poked her head over the double glass doors that were open wide, and peeked out. His back was turned to her, his elbows propped on the stone railing to keep him balanced. Trunks hadn't bothered to turn as they talked.

"Just now…" she mumbled.

"I see…"

There was a period of excruciatingly long silence before Makoto stepped up behind Trunks and slipped her arms around his narrow waist, pressing her forehead into his back.

He tensed up at her touch at first, before relaxing. They remained in that position, enjoying their warmth as a gentle breeze passed by and played with their hair and clothes.

"I have something for you…" Trunks suddenly said, whirling around and digging into his pocket, trying to find something.

She looked up at him, brows furrowed with question. After a few moments, he pulled out the coveted object, making sure to keep them hidden from her eyes.

"Hold out you hand and close your eyes…" he murmured softly but she refused, looking at him curiously.

"Please?"

Hesitantly, she complied with his wishes and closed her eyes, extending her hands out. She felt two small somethings fall into her palm.

"Okay…you can open them."

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped softly, bringing them closer for a better look. Two tiny pink rose quartz earrings lay in her grasp, carved meticulously in the shape of two flowers just opening to full bloom.

"They're beautiful…" she whispered, wide-eyed and awed. He placed his hand at her waist, pulling her closer.

"So you like them?" he murmured softly. She snapped her head up at him, eyes wide-eyed and awed for quite another reason.

"O-of course! I mean...WOW…just.." Makoto stuttered, trying feebly to find the right words and Trunks couldn't help but to laugh. He let out a sigh of content and pulled her against his chest, gently thunking down onto the crown of her head. The two didn't speak another word, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I'm gonna miss you…" Makoto whispered softly, solemnly. She felt him tense up and stop what he was about to say. His hands trembled around her waist, though he fruitlessly tried to stop it.

She suddenly looked up at him and audibly gasped at how bright and glassy his eyes had become. He quickly wrenched away, purposely shielding his eyes with his somewhat long lavender locks.

"Oh Trunks, don't cry…" Makoto entreated, stepping foreword and cupping his face gently. He tried to look away but she firmly held his head in place, forcing him to look at her. She felt sudden pangs of pain in her heart and her eyes glaze over with tears as well.

"I lov- He quickly smothered her lips with his, not wanting to hear the three word phrase that would cause his already disintegrating emotional wall of defense to crumble to nothing. He refused to break down in front of her, he fucking refused.

-

yeah, the following chapters are somewhat rushed. mainly because I want to get out the sequel. xP

review kiddies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

-

The day seemed to go in slow motion, in painstakingly slow motion. The whole group had said their somewhat teary-eyed farewells, exchanging numbers and addresses before leaving. Makoto shared long, warm hugs with Chichi and Bulma, telling them how they reminded her so much of her deceased mother. And now it was time for her to leave.

And it's an eerily quiet car ride. And eerily quiet when they step into the airport. An eerily quiet luggage check-in and just as quiet in security check.

Trunks stands in front of Gate 15, staring at the bold letters above the entrance.

"I guess…this is goo-" He can't bring himself to say it. Makoto nods slowly and leans up, gently brushing her lips against his. Feather soft and a taste of heaven, that's what it was. Their lips parted, but they still remained in a tight embrace. He held her close, chin propped on her head while his hands rested on her hips.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Trunks suddenly murmured, face somber. Makoto looks up, face oddly..shocked? Her face twists and contorts with millions of emotions, she can't quiet seem to find the right one.

"Now boarding first class Flight 361…" the PA system blares and Trunks releases her, stepping back one, two, three steps. He stares at her, with that same torn, pained gaze he's been giving her all morning.

"Better get going...don't wanna be late." He tries to sound humorous, but fails miserably. With his trade mark half smirk, he does a peace sign and whips around, walking to the exit.

"Trunks…TRUNKS WAIT!"

His pace quickens and he's almost out of the clear when a hand grabs his and pulls him back. He sniffles faintly and visibly cringes when he hears Makoto's soft "awww." Her hands cup Trunks's face, her fingers lacing in his soft, light-colored locks. She pulls him foreword, pressing her forehead to his.

"Just say the word and I'll stay. I'll stay and I'll **never** leave your side. And-and we can go to the mall and play DDR all day and I'll even let you win. And we can go back to that fun house and we can poke fun at our whacked out reflections and realize our real reflections look ten times worse. And you can hold me and we can have happily ever and-and then we can have one of those cheesy movie moments where you kiss me and the world stops and firecrackers appear out of no where and my leg pops up. And-and…we'll be together. Just say it Trunks...just...tell me…" she whispers fiercely, large pools welling up in her large, emerald eyes.

Trunks took a trembling breath and then heaved a heavy sigh. God damn you Kami, what the hell did he deserve this for! He helped saved the world. He helped end Frieza from conquering and ultimately purging Earth and this, **THIS **was what you give in turn? THAT IS JUST NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR AT ALL!

But life isn't fair.

Love isn't fair.

Nothing is fair.

And just because he happened to be a key essential to the Earth's current existence doesn't exclude him from fate's cruelty.

"Just leave..."

She stares at him, disbelief and anguish written across her face. His stomach churns with regret and his fists tighten. Her lower lip trembles and she still holds his head in her hands, almost…refusing to let him go.

"Last call for first class Flight 361, boarding for Tokyo, Japan."

Her watery gaze remains on the lavender haired boy that had kept her in utter utopia for the past year. Trunks visibly winces at the sound of her sniffling and stares at the ground, unwilling, no more like **unable** to look her in the eye.

"Goodbye Trunks…"

She places a gentle kiss on his cheek and steps backwards. Another. Then another. And finally, she turns away and proceeds to her gate, not looking back. When she's completely out of sight, Trunks lifts his head and murmurs,

"Goodbye Makoto."

-

**Makoto's P.O.V. **

I grit my teeth and am just about this fucking close to beating the life out of everyone who looks at me with that sympathetic look across their faces. "Poor girl..." one of them murmurs and an elderly woman nods in agreement, babbling on how love with kids these days.

What does that old hag know about me? These people assume they know the whole story, assume they know me. And if it wasn't for that innocent, slumbering girl near by who looked jarringly like Sakura, I would have probably caused a giant scene by now and been escorted out of first class.

I shake my head a bit, trying to work some sense into me. I am **not** thinking about Trunks. I am **not** thinking about how wonderfully I melt into his frame, or the fact that my hand fits so _perfectly_ in his. He told me to leave, he said it, he doesn't want me there, so fine, I'm here, and I don't care. I don't give a rat's mother fucking ass, I don't care if he happens to be in the arms of that wretched bitch Delilah or the possibility that I was just some random fling to him.

'Don't lie to yourself Mako' a voice pipes in my head.

'Shut the hell up.' Another voice snaps coldly to the other.

'You're world is shattered.'

'No it isn't…'

'It's gone…'

"Lady?" a small voice pops up.

"What?" I answer louder and colder then I intend too.

A young mother darts forward and takes the little thing into her arms, shielding her from my wrath. The mother quickly retreats back to her seat, telling her child not to talk to 'people like me.' The little girl argues, saying something or the other in her defense.

I sigh and shake my head, peering out the window. I can still see Statan City. I press my hand against the cold glass and murmur.

"Trunks…"

-

**Trunks P.O.V**

And she's gone.

I stare numbly at her retreating form, wanting so hard to run after her and take her in my arms once more. But why should I? I was the one who said for her to go, I outright said it.

"Goodbye Makoto..." I mumble helplessly, my eyes burning with tears.

'Don't cry, don't breakdown in the mother fucking airport, you have a reputation to uphold.'

'Fuck my reputation. Fuck everything!'

I shove the debating voices in my head aside and shut them up. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I look at the floor, my shoes oddly interesting. I walk through the maze of people, feeling empty. I'm just another walking silhouette.

My ears perk up like a dog at a familiar nastily voice. Peering to my left, my eyes widen a bit. It was that bitchy store clerk. I smile a bit at the memory and quickly avert my gaze and walk-no run to the exit.

And when I got home, no one had the balls to say anything to me, not even my father. They didn't even call me down for lunch or dinner; they just let me wallow in self depression for the remains of the day.

Seven thirty at night. I lean heavily against my bed, my forehead knocked against my knee. My neck begins to grow stiff and I lift my head up, groaning as I massage the kinks out of my spine.

In the process, I scan my dark room and freeze at the sight of a pink something or the other poking out through the cracks of the opposing dresser. I crawl over and free the fabric from its restraints, the garment tumbling onto my lap. It's Makoto's.

I hug it and bury my face in the soft piece of clothe, breathing in the smell of sweet cherry blossoms and the morning after a light shower that is so uniquely my Makoto.

…well what **was** my Makoto.

I can pretend that I never met her.

I can pretend I never gave my heart to her.

I can pretend I never loved her.

'No, you can't.' That annoying voice of reason states in my head.

'Yes, I can.' I retort softly, my voice sounding scarily broken and weak.

'You love her.'

'No..'

'You love her.'

'No..'

'You love her.'

"NO!" my voice echoes throughout my room, down the hallway, and most likely to the dinner room. They probably think I've broken down and my dad's probably saying how I'm a weak good for nothing brat and my mother's saying to leave me alone while Raye and Mina look up and say "Aww, poor Trunks."

But I could care less if they heard me; all that matters is this sweater.

Makoto's sweater.

-

So I rushed the last couple of chapters because I wanted to do my sequel. _Laugh out loud_.

**Thanks everyone**,** all you kind reviewers especially**.

Review? Please?


End file.
